


You owe me, Rose

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: Elippo [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Filippo try to get Martino to introduce him to his cute friend. And, no, it's not Gio.





	You owe me, Rose

“So. When are you going to introduce me to him?”

Martino cocked an eyebrow, swallowing his bite of his grilled sandwich. “To who?”

“Your friend. The cute one.”

“Why would I introduce you to Gio? He has a girlfriend, you know. And he’s _not_ gay.”

Out of their group of friend, Gio was the least one possible to have a gay awakening. He was a total girl magnet - not that it meant that he couldn’t be attracted to guys. It’s just, Gio wasn’t gay. He might have made compliments regarding Niccolò when Marti had told him about his crush but, it was innocent.

“Everyone’s sexuality is a little bit fluid, Martino,” Filippo pointed with a little smirk, making the redhead shake his head. “But, I wasn’t talking about Giovanni.”

Now Marti was confused. Was Filippo talking about… _Luchino_? He shook his head, laughing at the ridiculousness and impossibleness of the situation. No offence toward Luca, but he wasn’t Filippo’s type. He was a bit too immature for Filo - not that Filippo was so mature. According to his sister, he’s a 12 years old child in a 22 years old’s body.

“ _Elia_.”

“Elia?!” Martino repeated, shocked.

Filippo nodded, biting his lip. “That boy is a fucking snack, Marti.”

Sure, Elia had a shitty sense of fashion but he had great lips and he was cute. Filo had seen him at the Christmas party and once at the café, but they haven’t been introduced. After all the advices that he had given Martino, he owed it to his guru to introduce him to his friend.

Martino cringed. “Please don’t talk about my friend like that…”

The older one laughed.

.

Two weeks later, when Martino was at Gio’s with the boys, the redhead posted a story on Snapchat of them and, of course Filo saw. Seconds later, Marti’s phone buzzed with a new message from Filippo.

> **Filippo:** Did you talk to him about me?
> 
> **Filippo:** Elia. I saw him in your story. I know he’s with you so don’t you try fooling me!
> 
> **Martino:** No
> 
> **Filippo:** Why the hell not? What are you waiting for? You owe this to me, Rose!
> 
> **Martino:** We’re playing Fifa, Filo. I can’t show him pictures of you randomly between two match. It’d be weird and…I don’t want Elia to think that we’re trying to play matchmaker with him
> 
> **Filippo:** It won’t. He’ll be amazed by my beauty and will ask for my number 😏👅
> 
> **Martino:** Don’t be so full of yourself
> 
> **Filippo:** Are you jealous of my success with the male genre, Marti?
> 
> **Martino:** Not at all. I’m good with Nico
> 
> **Martino:** But, what if Elia’s not into guys? I’ve always seen him flirt and kiss girls
> 
> **Filippo:** Had you kissed any boys before Nico? No.
> 
> **Filippo:** And, don’t judge a book by its cover. Not all people who like the same genre wears pink and have flashy looks 😉🌈

.

In honor of Nico’s birthday, Marti had organized a small get together party for his boyfriend. It was nothing fancy, just beers, music and a couple of their friends in Martino’s appartement.

Following Marti’s plea to go outside to smoke weed, Elia followed Gio and Lucas down the hallway, joint in hand, a beer in the other, laughing as Luchino almost tripped over his own feet. It would’ve been a great laugh.

Upon seeing the tan skinned brunet, Filippo glanced at Marti who immediately avoided his friend’s eyes, busying himself with the bowl of chips but not eating any.

Filo crossed the distance between them, raising an eyebrows. “I take it you didn’t talk to him about me? Otherwise, he wouldn’t have walked past me without reacting.”

“No! I did, I…he- Okay, I didn’t,” Marti responded with honesty. “I had meant to but I just never got the chance to be alone with Elia over the past weeks.”

The pink haired one shrugged, touching Marti’s arm reassuringly. “It’s okay. You’ll have plenty of time to do it tonight,” he explained, a grin behind his plastic cup of vodka mixed drink.

“ _What_? Why?” Martino sounded annoyed. Filippo was confident enough to introduce himself to a ‘stranger’, why was he insisting that Marti do the introduction? “You’re both at the same party, go introduce yourself.”

“Elia is _your_ friend and, you owe me this. Remember?” Filippo glanced at Nico knowingly and Marti sighed.

“Now I get what Eleonora meant when she said you were annoying and sneaky…”

Despite the remark, Filippo remained unbothered. He was who he was and he was proud of it.

“You have to know your cards to get what you want. And now, what I want is meeting this cutie with a fine ass and perfect pout.”

Martino wrinkled his face. To Marti, Elia was a friend and he’ll never see him as anything more to him so, it felt odd and wrong to hear someone rate Elia’s body. Especially his ass.

Filo rolled his eyes. “What? I know that he’s your friend, but you have to recognize that he has a great ass.”

“Can we please talk about something else?”

“Maybe Elia’s ass wasn’t such a bad subject in the end…”

“Luchino spilled his beer on your balcony, just so you know,” Elia informed the redhead, coming up behind Filippo.

Martino sighed at his friend’s clumsiness and, before he could tell Elia that Luca will have to clean it up, Filippo turned to the new incomer.

“Hi. I’m Filippo. Nice to meet you. Do you wanna bang?”

“H-he’s _joking_ ,” Marti covered, choking a laugh, a little embarrassed.

Elia looked uncomfortable but not repulsed. Surprisingly, he extended his hand toward Filippo, an amused grin on his full lips. “Elia. Nice to meet you.”


End file.
